


Castiel's Boy: Lesson Two - Do Your Homework

by DC_Derringer



Series: Castiel's Boy [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, D/s, Deep throat, Dom!Cas, Grace Bondage, Implied Multiple Orgasm, M/M, Pearl Necklace, Sex Machine, Sub!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Derringer/pseuds/DC_Derringer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel assigned Dean homework, Dean didn’t do it. Bad boys need to be taught a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Boy: Lesson Two - Do Your Homework

It’d been almost two weeks since Dean had last seen Castiel. Part of that was because he was busy hunting demons and up all hours with Sam driving and doing research. It didn’t leave much time for a hardcore dom scene. Of course, the other reason was a spot of guilt. After he’d thrown away that practice dildo Castiel had given him, he knew he’d regret it. He’d been sore when Castiel left him unsatisfied and told him to practice sucking dick with silicone. But he shouldn’t have thrown it away; that was going to leave him sore in other ways once Castiel found out.

But he knew he had to meet Castiel again at some point. That itch he got, the unfathomable need was getting hard to ignore. His trusty blue butt plug wasn’t cutting it anymore, even when he dared to wear it while driving with Sam. It just left him wanting more, and knowing exactly what he wanted.

“Fresh Pines motel. Room 22. Sir.” Dean texted to Castiel one night that he finally, finally had free. They’d been driving all day for a hunt, a suspected Wendigo, only to discover it was just a bear. Sam had passed out to catch up on some sleep, and Dean had slipped out to book another room and wait for Castiel.

Dean contemplated how to greet Castiel. He knew how he was supposed to present, but he had some matters to settle, and needed to make them clear from the get-go. So he went for nudity, and kneeling, but he left out the plug, even being so daring as to set it down just next to his knee to be sure Castiel understood.

“Sir, I’m ready,” Dean said and was greeted with the flutter of wings, displaced air, and Castiel appearing before him. His cock twitched at the sight, already conditioned to respond to Castiel’s presence. There was a long moment of silence, but Dean kept his head down, waiting for Castiel to speak.

“Why aren’t you wearing your plug?” Castiel finally asked. Dean had expected some annoyance, or anger. Possibly even an order to put it in immediately, which he wasn’t sure he would have been able to withstand. But instead, he got a question of genuine curiosity.

“Last time, I was good,” Dean said. “I did everything you asked, and I learned quickly, but you didn’t fuck me. If I’m good, you should reward me.”

“You think you decide when you get rewarded?” Castiel asked.

“Yes,” Dean said defiantly and he raised his head to look Castiel in the eye. “I might call you sir, and you might call me boy, but I still get to say what I want, and if you won’t do that for me then I don’t have to call you sir anymore.”

Castiel didn’t react physically to Dean’s bold words. No anger marred his features, not confusion, or worry, just careful, thoughtful contemplation. After an impossibly long silence where Dean was afraid Castiel would reject him, Castiel finally nodded.

“I understand,” Castiel said. “If you are good, I will reward you. However, I will choose how to make you come. Is that all right?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean said, unbelievably happy that Castiel agreed. 

“Any other demands?” Castiel asked, smiling indulgently as he ran his fingers gently through Dean’s hair, silently proud that Dean was able to ask for what he wanted without prompting or mind reading.

“No, sir,” Dean said. “But, uhm, a small confession,” he went on, stumbling over his words and not quite able to meet Castiel’s eyes. This would be worse, for sure. “After you left, I was so mad. I... I threw away that dildo you gave me.”

It was worse. Castiel’s hand tightened on Dean’s hair, pulling hard enough to get his attention and send a slow burn through his scalp. Annoyance flashed over Castiel’s face quickly, but then smoothed out again, calmer, though his voice was stern.

“Why did you throw away my gift?”

“I’m sorry, sir. I was so mad when I did it. I didn’t want to suck a dildo. I wanted your dick,” Dean said as humbly as he could.

“That’s not much of an excuse. I’ll have to punish you for that.”

“I know, sir,” Dean said, looking apologetic. Maybe if he made big enough puppy eyes, Castiel would be lenient with him. Probably not though.

“You’ve built up a list of charges before we even started,” Castiel mused, his tone lighter, playful, but dangerously so. “First, you did not wear your plug. I understand it was to make a point, but you should still be ready. Second, you did not do your homework, so now I will have to practice with you instead. Finally, you threw away a gift I gave you. I don’t think spanking is the right direction for this occasion. I’ll have to think of something more creative.”

Dean gulped because he was quite certain he was not going to like whatever creative punishment Castiel was going to come up with.

Castiel disappeared for a moment to get something, and that worried Dean quite a bit because there were a whole lot of things Castiel could get that would aid in punishment that he wouldn’t like. But he kept position and waited until Castiel returned with an unassuming, curved leather box. Well, most of it was unassuming. The dildo jutting out of the top of it was pretty assuming.

Dean was handed a bottle of lube and he knew exactly what to do. He stretched himself quickly, knowing this was part of the punishment, making him regret not stretching himself beforehand. Castiel watching as he prepared himself made him want to rush, to get things over with, so that when he did mount the little box and lined the dildo up with his hole, the stretch was a little more than he liked as he settled back, getting it deep inside. 

Dean got as comfortable as he could, the box just high enough that he could rest his knees easily on the floor, and keep most of his weight on the box. Comfortable as it was, that in itself was worrisome. It might mean he’d be there for a long time.

“I had so many plans for you tonight,” Castiel said conversationally as he looked Dean over. There was a quiet click and Dean let out a choked gasp as the dildo started vibrating, first on low, but steadily getting higher. He squirmed properly as it started to rotate and thrust inside him, perfect mechanical precision grinding it against his prostate each time.

“First I was going to fuck that beautiful face of yours and come down your throat,” Castiel said, stroking Dean’s freckled cheeks. Dean leaned into it, murmuring with disappointment. “Then I was going to tie you up and eat out that pert little ass of yours,” Castiel went on, and that earned a full out moan from Dean as he leaned heavily against Castiel’s hand, looking up to him pleadingly. “Then I was going to… Well, never mind. You have homework to make up. Can you stay still for me?”

Dean hesitated. He wanted to say yes right away to please Castiel, but if he couldn’t be still like he said, Castiel would be disappointed. Already he was squirming, rigidly hard from Castiel’s words and the dildo moving around inside him. Pre-come was dripping down his dick, and he knew he could come in a few minutes if he tried. But he knew damn well not to try, so he was keeping as still as he could when all he wanted to do was ride back on the box, bucking wildly like he was on Castiel’s dick. Slowly he shook his head, hoping Castiel would give him the comfort of ropes or cuffs to keep him still. 

“It’s OK,” Castiel said comfortingly, glad for Dean’s honesty. “I’ll make it easy for you.” 

Dean gasped with surprise and wonder as he felt the tingle of Castiel’s grace through his body, shivering through his muscles and pinning him in place. It was like his knees where fastened to the floor, so he couldn’t buck or squirm. His hands had invisible bonds around them, holding them behind his back, firm, but with nothing to grate his skin. Finally, and Dean was impressed by Castiel’s ingenuity, a tight pinch around the base of his cock, holding him back from orgasm better than any steel cock ring. Dean whined low in his throat at this impossible bondage, his blood pumping even faster at how helpless he was to Castiel’s punishment.

“Good boy,” Castiel said, seeing Dean’s arousal in his eyes now that he couldn’t move and couldn’t resist. “I hope you are a fast learner, because we aren’t going to stop until I see some improvement.”

Dean couldn’t help but lick his lips hungrily as Castiel approached him while unzipping his pants, ready to teach Dean how to properly deep throat.

~

Dean wasn’t sure, but he thought an hour had passed. His throat ached, as did every stiffly held muscle in his body. But he wasn’t sure if his throat was worse off, or his cock, which was swollen and purple, rigid against his belly and dripping all over the place with no relief. The dildo kept on all throughout Castiel’s lesson, never letting up and never slowing down.

“Good boy,” Castiel said, easing his cock back just before Dean’s gag reflex kicked in. Every time, right on the verge of Dean gagging or choking, Castiel pulled away. It was exhausting as his body tensed up each time, ready to give into instinct, only to have it eased back. Then he waited until Castiel knew he was ready to try again, easing his cock deep into Dean’s throat, forcing him open and relaxed. But already he could hold Castiel longer than he had when they started, and he allowed himself to feel just a little bit proud of that.

“Water,” Castiel said and held a bottle to Dean’s lips. He drank eagerly, quenching his parched throat and taking a long needed break. While he drank, Castiel rubbed his cheeks, smearing away the tears of effort that had slid free. 

“Please… sir,” Dean croaked out, his voice small and torn up. “’M not… Can’t…” Dean mumbled, trying to find the right words so that Castiel would forgive him and end his punishment. “Won’t do it again… promise.”

“Oh, I know you won’t,” Castiel said, soothingly running his fingers through Dean’s hair, which he had been tugging and stroking alternately this whole time. “But just a bit longer. Try to make me come this time.”

Dean nodded resolutely, determined to please and get released. Though his jaw ached, he opened widely for Castiel to guide his cock toward his lips, and swallowed him down. He tilted his head back like he was supposed to, and took a deep breath through his nose while Castiel slid into the back of his throat, the head of his cock nestling in there snuggly. Dean worked his tongue around the shaft, pressing and slurping as much as he could, and working his throat around the flared head. 

Now, with the intent of coming, Castiel moved more quickly, with a determined pace. Rather than pushing Dean’s limits, he pulled back much sooner, let Dean tease his slit with his tongue, and then pushed back in, hitting the back of Dean’s throat again, so deep that Dean’s nose was buried in the tight curls of his pubic hair. He kept this up, pulling back and forth, fucking Dean’s throat and making him take it. 

Dean was tired, and he ached all over and his face was covered in spit and Castiel’s leaking pre-come, but he knew he could end this quickly if he was good and did what Castiel had taught him. He swallowed and licked, and took everything Castiel gave. He looked up longingly at Castiel, imagining making Castiel come, tasting him, and hearing the noises he made when Dean satisfied him. He could feel it coming on, braced for it, eager for it, and moaned wantonly as Castiel pulled free from his slack lips. His head was pulled back quickly, and he felt the first hot splash against his neck, and then down his chest. Castiel grunted with each pulse, and Dean whined in turn. He should have known better. He wasn’t going to be allowed to taste. That would be for next time if he was still good. 

Dean cracked his eyes open to look up at Castiel’s flushed and satisfied face. He had his dick in hand, wiping the last smears on Dean’s shoulder. Dean could reach out and lick it if he wanted to, but he didn’t dare, no matter how hungry he was for it. He looked up at Castiel instead and whined low in his throat.

“Please, sir… Please. I’ve been good,” he said, squirming on top of the box as much as he could with Castiel’s grace holding him in place. 

“Please what?” Castiel asked, an odd and curious look on his face as Dean begged softly.

“Please, wanna come, please, sir,” Dean whined.

“Oh, my boy,” Castiel rumbled, closing his eyes as the sweet sound of Dean’s desperate pleas filled the room. “I love the way you say please. Say it some more. Tell me how much you need it.”

“S-sir?” Dean asked, a hot blush running up his cheeks at what Castiel asked. He’d never begged before, not begged and really meant it like he did now, desperate and raw with overstimulation from the machine going in and out of him, spreading him, moving, vibrating, until it wasn’t quite pleasure anymore, but he still needed it, so he had to get more.

“P-please…” Dean stuttered, his embarrassment burning over his skin and making his words stumble. “Let me come, sir. Please. Been such a good boy for you. Need it so bad. Wanna do it for you, sir, please sir…” fell from his lips, quick and trembling, jerking out of him and blurred with need and want. He looked up pleadingly at Castiel as he begged, his face wet with spit and tears, his whole body shiny slick with sweat and Castiel’s come.

“You’re my good boy,” Castiel purred, and with a flick of his wrist, Dean’s cock was released, the pincher hold gone and Dean cried out as orgasm overwhelmed him, released from him like a broken dam. Dean’s entire body convulsed with each spasm of his cock as he shot his load all over the carpet in front of him. He reared back on the dildo, riding it throughout each pulse, milking himself for more after being held back for so long. 

With his hands freed, Dean reached out for Castiel, clung to his coat, to his trousers, anything he could reach to hold on while he felt his entire being drooling out of his dick. He buried his face against Castiel’s legs, heaving for breath as his body started to slow, to come down, and to relax. He tried to pull himself up on legs that were cramped and shaky, but he was still pinned to the floor, unable to get off the box and the still moving dildo.

“Uhn… sir, please…” Dean moaned, his voice ragged as he looked up at Castiel, eyes pleading with as much need as his voice. “Can I get up?”

“Not yet,” Castiel said with the sweetest smile he could muster while Dean looked up at him with horror overcoming his features. “You wanted me to make you come. Didn’t say how many times though.”

“Sir… please…” Dean whined, but he knew it wouldn’t do him any good as his arms where pinned behind his back again, his knees were kept in place. However, his cock, limp and tired as it was, was left free, struggling to rise again at the insistent pleasuring of the dildo. Dean pleaded some more, tried to win Castiel over with those sweet pleas he said he liked, but it only earned him a gag for the rest of the night, and he had to moan his way through that until Castiel decided to release him.


End file.
